


"I love you, Hermione."

by Pixie_Rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: "I love you", F/M, Ministry Ball, New Starts, New Years Eve, expression of feelings, they've always liked each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Rose/pseuds/Pixie_Rose
Summary: Draco found himself talking to the girl he had loved for so long, and she was being nicer than he deserved. New Year, New Start. What will happen when he tells her how he feels?





	"I love you, Hermione."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters at all, they belong to JK Rowling. 
> 
> This was originally written as a drabble, but in time I may make it the start or a longer Dramione fic.

The last place Draco had ever wanted to find himself was at this Ball, the only reason he was here was that they asked him when he was in a friendly mood. He had planned on staying firmly on the sidelines, no dancing was on the cards for him tonight. Nursing his firewhiskey he was leant up against the wall trying to keep out of sight. 

“Well hello, there stranger.” A familiar voice said Draco groaned internally. 

Could they not just leave him alone? He looked up into the eyes of one Pansy Parkinson. “Hello Pansy,” he said with a forced smile on his face. “What brings you here? I didn’t think you worked in the Ministry.” 

“I don’t.” She drawled as she leant sideways against the wall and her eyes travelled up and down Draco taking in the sight of him. “But my fiance does.” 

“Oh,” Draco said, was he so out of the loop that he hadn’t heard? “I didn’t know you were engaged.” 

“It’s only been a couple of months.” She shrugged. 

“Well… shouldn’t you be getting back to him then?” Draco said, glad of finding an out of this conversation. 

She looked around and shrugged. “I guess, I just thought I would come and say hi.”

“Okay,” Draco said as he drained his drink and handed her the glass before walking away. He wanted to get out of here. 

Too focused on getting out of the door he missed the fact he’d bowled straight into another person, a brunette he knew from school, one he would recognise anywhere. “Hey,” she grabbed hold of his arm. “Where’s the fire?” 

“Sorry,” he mumbled to his feet before looking up to meet her gaze. “Oh,” he was surprised. 

“Are… are you okay?” her expression turned quizzical. As if she was worried, but why would she be worried about him. 

“Uh, yeah.” He stuttered. “Just… just need some fresh air,” he said. Pulling at the collar of his dress robes. 

“Do you fancy some company?” She asked. 

“Sure,” he said. She was being nice, however strange it was he wasn’t going to say no. 

One outside he lowered himself onto the steps and turned to look at the witch beside him. “I’m sorry for running into you like that, I wasn’t really looking at where I was going.” He started wringing his hands. “Are you alright? I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“No Draco. I am fine.” She smiled, she put her hands on his to still them, as she did so his heart started beating like a drum. “Are you alright?” 

“Yes,” he nodded. “This just isn’t my scene.” 

“I didn’t think I had seen you here before.” She said, nodding to herself. “What made you come tonight?”

“New Year, New start… or I hoped.” 

“Well,” she smiled as she scooted herself closer to him, trying not to shiver in the cold. “New starts are always nice. How about you go for a person at a time?”

“That sounds like a plan,” he nodded, “just no idea who to start with.”

“What about me?” She suggested as she took his now still hands into her own. “I’ve always cared about you Draco, even when you never gave me cause to want to.” 

“Really?” The shock was clear in his voice. 

“Yes,” she nodded. “Remember that day I hit you?” She smiled at the memory. As his nose throbbed at it, as slight as she was she packed a good punch. 

“Yes Hermione, I remember.” He turned to face her. “I have the scar to prove it.”

“Well I knew how I felt then, and nothing has changed since.”

“What do you mean?” He knew what he hoped she was saying but didn’t want to believe it. 

“That..” a red blush spread across her cheeks, as she looked at their now entwined hands. “Oh, it doesn’t matter. 

“I love you, Hermione.” He blurted out before he could stop himself, with no idea where that had come from. Her wide eyes showed it shocked her as much as it did him. 


End file.
